


fourth

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: flawed. irony. track.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Arthur Leclerc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	fourth

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this if you are triggered by incest and child abuse. i do not take responsibility for upsetting people who cannot read warnings. ao3 rules allow me to post work like this, that's all that matters. you should not be using this website, nor the internet, if you cannot stop triggering yourself.  
~  
comments are much appreciated. written in response to the randomly generated three word prompt 'flawed, irony, track'.

"It's not fair," Charles breathes, voice shaking. 

"Please let me go," his brother pleads. Charles isn't heavy by any means, but he's stronger than Arthur, who can't struggle out of his hold. 

"They didn't touch you?"

"Who, Charles? Come on, let's talk about this, please. You're scaring me," Arthur rambles, still trying to get away.

"Stay still!" Charles hisses. "Lorenzo and Jules and Dad. They never touched you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Charles moves to pin both of Arthur's wrists with one hand, and he presses the other against Arthur's crotch, who startles and tries to buck away from the touch. "Here."

"Get off me," Arthur gasps. "You can't- you shouldn't be doing this-"

Charles ignores him completely, squeezing his brother's cock through the material of his shorts. Arthur's brain short circuits and he lets out a confused, broken moan. He's thirteen years old, perpetually horny, always longing for someone's hand other than his own on his dick. 

"You're my _brother,"_ Arthur chokes out. He doesn't fight it when Charles slips his hand underneath his shorts to grasp him properly.

"Your dick is fucking tiny," Charles whispers, jerking it until it's hardening fully under his expert touch. "Why didn't they do this to you?"

Arthur's mind is blanking out, not wanting to believe what Charles is telling him. He can't think properly, thrusting his cock mindlessly into his brother's grip. It's a little more than three inches erect, and recently he hasn't been able to stop touching himself. 

"I want to fuck you," Charles says. He sighs raggedly, pulling his hand away and shifting his body weight from on top of him, leaving Arthur confused and desperate. Arthur sits up on the bed, hair messy and eyes wide. 

"Tell me what's going on," he begs. He feels exposed, sitting there with his dick painfully hard against the material of his thin shorts, but he needs to make sure his brother is okay.

"I just don't get it," Charles mumbles. He rubs the back of his neck. 

"Did... did Dad and Lorenzo do stuff to you? And Jules?"

Charles sets his jaw. "Yes."

"Stuff like... what you did to me?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Fury burns in Charles' eyes. "No, Arthur," he says viciously, "Not like that at all." He advances towards the bed again and instinctively, Arthur shuffles back, terrified.

"I'll show you what they did," Charles breathes. He grabs Arthur, hard, by his hair, and forces him to lay back on the bed, settling on top of him. He undoes his fly and yanks Arthur's shorts down, exposing his hairless little cock, and his tiny asshole. The **irony** of the situation isn't lost on him, because how many times did his father, did Jules, did Lorenzo, look down on him in this exact position?

He'll never be able to forget it as long as he lives. It's why he never wants to leave the **track,** because the car is all that matters, and the memories fade away. In their family home, he feels haunted by the ghost of the little boy whose innocence was lost here, behind these closed doors. 

"You're hurting me," Arthur says hysterically. He isn't worried for his brother any more, just petrified of what he's going to do. His dick's softened and it looks even smaller. He looks so much younger than his age sometimes, but often, he seems older, more mature. He knows what Charles is going to do. He's going to do what Arthur saw in the videos on his friend's computer, the ones they had to sneak downstairs to go and look at when his parents were sleeping.

Charles lines his dick up to Arthur's hole. It's going to hurt so bad. No preparation. Charles' cock isn't very big, but he's three years older, and it's going to be a stretch. 

"No," Arthur whispers. "No, Charles, don't do this, don't be like them."

It fills Charles with rage that Arthur believes he has any choice. As though he's in any kind of control right now- as though he ever has been, since his big brother first drugged him to sleep through him fitting three fingers up Charles' preteen ass, without listening to him crying over it.

Charles pushes his cock inside Arthur's ass. His brother cries out in pain, his whole body tensing up, clawing at Charles' shoulders. 

"Just fucking take it," Charles hisses. He's_ so_ tight. He almost wants to say he can understand why someone would risk this, risk being arrested and jailed for life just for the feeling of a kid's mercilessly tight ass clenching around his cock. He's only human; albeit **flawed.**

He thrusts forward until his dick is fully sheathed inside. Arthur is crying loudly now. Charles can barely hear it. The only sense he can focus on is touch. 

He props himself up, grabbing Arthur by his slim hips and begins to pound into him as fast and rough as he can. Quickly enough, he feels a slight slickness around his dick; his own precum, and Arthur's blood. 

It doesn't take long. Arthur's entire body is thrown forward against the headboard with the force of how hard Charles is fucking into him, chasing release, panting hard. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he grits out. He's close to cumming inside his thirteen-year-old brother's asshole. That thought alone is enough to send him over the edge and he lets out a low groan as he empties his balls. 

Arthur goes quiet. His whole body is trembling. Charles slowly pulls out, his cock softening, and he watches his cum drip out of Arthur's asshole onto the bedsheets, tinged pink with blood. 

Charles lays resting his face in the crook of his brother's neck, feeling his tears drip down and wet his cheeks, mingling with his own. He feels broken in two pieces, half of him consumed by guilt, the rest simmering in rising ire as he listens to Arthur suppress his sobs. 

"Now imagine that, every day, since you were eleven years old," Charles whispers. "And you find out your sweet little brother led a very different life to you." He leans up on his elbows to look at Arthur, but his head is lolling to the side, his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

He smooths Arthur's hair back from his forehead, gentle and loving. "I just don't think it's fair for me to suffer alone." 


End file.
